


Don’t Bite Me

by Xinarix



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Greenstorm, Lloyd is 20, M/M, Morro - Freeform, Morro is 22, Morro isn’t a ghost, Porn, Smut, a bit of fluff?, lloyd - Freeform, lloyd garmadon - Freeform, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinarix/pseuds/Xinarix
Summary: Lloyd and Morro have been together for a year and a half, so they’ve decided to take their relationship another step forward.





	Don’t Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t much Lloyd x Morro fanfics, so I wrote one myself I suppose. 
> 
> Please don’t copy my work. It’s also on Wattpad.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have a seat, love. I'm not going to bite you." He breathed in deeply and lowered his eyes to meet mine. "Yet."

I swallowed roughly at the combination of the raw hunger his voice held and his gaze. It was hard to look at him and not feel some sort of warmth travel throughout my body, his eyes heavily tinted a dark green. On a usual day, it would mean nothing more than playful words but today, he meant business. By business, I mean both of us on a bed panting as if we had ran a 10 mile marathon.

My eyes followed his intimidating form walk towards the mini bar in the corner of the vast hotel room, Morro slipped in behind the table as he waved his hand as a gesture for me to go to him. I walked over trying to be nonchalant, akin to a cat wandering around a room. I took a seat on the opposite side of the bar table, and positioned my hands and arms so my chin could rest on them.

“So what do you drink to calm your nerves?" Morro asked casually, smiling at me as I took a seat on the bar stool. I could feel my hands starting to sweat and my heart beating out of my chest as I looked past him at the shelves lined with a large variety of alcoholic beverages, they looked rather expensive.

“I don't drink, Morro. Do you want me to drop to the floor as soon as I drink a drop of any of those?" I replied with an irritated frown, hiding my mouth as I bit my bottom lip in hopes to calm down the feelings that were making face.

“I suppose you're right, wouldn't want that of course." He reached over to move a few stray strands of my blonde hair away from my eyes. Then gives me a sly wink that meant trouble. "I'd want you to feel every moment of pure ecstasy as I take you in bed."

My jaws stiffened a bit at those words, shock perhaps? The warm feeling in my belly kinda begged to differ as I looked down slightly to observe his chest. I knew what was hidden underneath his black tank top but that wasn't enough for me today as I planned to do more than just look at his body tonight. I looked at his eyes again and our gaze was instantly locked, though I really did want to run my hands through his raven black hair with the green streak running through the right side. 

Fucking damnit! I was paying attention to every bit of detail of him and it was messing me up quite successfully. I scoffed at my own irritation while Morro cocked one brow up in question. 

“Cat got your tongue?" Morro chuckled while grazing his fingertips along my jawline, "You seem like you lost your words, I bet you're nervous."

My arms got goosebumps when I heard his voice slip out that huskily chuckle. It was smooth and manly, I could define it as straight up ear candy and it was everything I didn't want it to be in that very moment. It was like listening to a hypnotic tune that'll make you horny as soon as you heard it. I could swear I heard my pants hit the ground just now. 

“Oh, is that so?" I bit back with a cheeky tone, "I bet you're panicking underneath that tough guy aura you've got going on right now." 

“Panicking hmm? I wouldn't use that word to describe myself in this situation." Morro stood up, took a bottle of strawberry champagne off the shelf and popped it open. Taking two wine glasses from the farther end of the counter, he turned around, "Would you like some?" 

“No thank you, help yourself." I replied, rejecting the drink simply so I could continue looking at the way his muscles moved underneath his tank top. As much as I'd like to get down on my knees and beg for the utmost bedroom type of care from him, my patience and pride begged me not to. 

After Morro was finished sipping the champagne, he put down the wine glass on the counter then walked around the bar table behind me, hugging my waist and allowed his hands to trace the lines of my shirt as if trying to feel the outlines of my muscles. I didn't resist but melted into his touch as I moved my arms up to hook around his neck and pulled him closer, his face burrowing into the crook of my neck. 

“Eager are we?" Morro asked huskily. Moving away so he was no longer in physical contact with me, a cheeky grin on his face while he crossed his arms to look down on me.

“I have been wondering though, have you ever done it?" Morro paused and tilted his head to the left a bit, "Had sex I mean. Unless the only sexual relief you've ever had was your hands?" He purred out teasingly with a growl that made the hair on my arms stand up.

I turned a full 180 on the bar stool then stood up abruptly, meeting face to face with him. Well... face to neck as he was a good six feet and a few spare inches tall. Taller than I was for sure, 5'9" short stacks like me facing my 6'4" boyfriend.

“I - I have nothing to be a-ashamed of, Morro. I'm not some kind of sex machine like you!" I spouted out rather pathetically, looking down at my feet in embarrassment and not noticing Morro had moved his right hand to run through my hair. He yanked it not enough to cause pain but enough to get my attention, I gasped at that.

Morro moved his hand out of my hair to then push back his hair to get a better look at me, then a loud slam echoed through the room. An effect in which Morro slammed his hand on the bar table behind me. Causing me to jump as if I were struck by his hand, what was I? A closet masochist?

Morro then moved his left hand to place on the table quietly, trapping me on the spot. I felt like prey being trapped by its predator, not that I doubted it in that moment as Morro gazed at me sharply. If my undergarments didn't hit the floor a few minutes ago, I was sure it did now. I glanced down for a second, nope, they were still on, thank goodness.

“So what you're telling me is... you've never been touched before? Did I get that right?" I closed my eyes in response to his questions and his close proximity, the heat radiating from his body coming to me. "Huh, that's good." I opened my eyes as he answered his own question but he had yet to move away from his current position. 

He looked very appealing, that moment in particular as his dark green eyes continued staring into my bright green ones. Curiosity got the best of me and I put my hands on his chest, my thought processors arguing with themselves to either stopping or to continue letting my fingers feel his collarbone and the rest of the goods. My fingers traveled to his arms and I pressed lightly to the dip of where his biceps began, his eyes never left mine. 

My body stiffened for a second as I felt once again, his right hand sifting through my blonde locks timidly. Then let his hand travel down my back, lower and lower until it threatened to touch my behind.

I wasn't really thinking anymore, I hooked both my arms around his neck and pulled him down just to lightly peck his lips. His lips weren't chapped but rough nonetheless, and as much as I'd liked to have continued, I decided to test the waters and stop. 

Morro looked at me, a gaze that would have come across as danger to anyone else but I knew better. 

I walked away as if nothing had happened just a few moments ago, making my way to the couch that seemed much more comfortable than standing up or sitting on that bar stool. I laid on the couch, stomach down and pretended to sleep because why not?

I hardly heard any footsteps signaling that Morro had moved from his spot but when I felt a dip in the couch, I opened one eye and looked at him. He had no expression whatsoever, but the slight twitching at the corner of his lips showed he was amused by my "innocent display".

Morro then leaned down to peck some butterfly kisses on my cheek, jawline, and neck. It went on for a few seconds until I was rolled over onto my back nearing the edge of the couch, becoming face to face with Morro who had completely trapped me underneath him.

“Holding out on me, Lloyd?" Morro asked with a growl that sent shivers down my spine, "You know you can't keep this up any longer." He says in my ears as he then lightly nips at my earlobe. 

Not knowing he'd aim for my earlobe, I jumped up with a yelp, causing Morro to fall off the couch with a thud as he jumped up in surprise at my sudden motion. I tumbled down a second later as my arm slipped when I was looking over the edge of the couch. 

Now it was me who was above Morro, my hands on his chest to hold myself up. As much as I liked Morro on top of me, I could make do with this position too I think. Shuffling down a bit, I settled to sit above his crotch. I let my hands do the talking and let them move Morro's black tank top up so I could get a good look at his toned abs and chest. 

I leaned down to lay some butterfly kisses on his chest, purring during my relentless attacks on his abdomen. I felt one hand grab my butt with a light squeeze, and another hand on my thigh rubbing circles into it.

“You like this don't you?" I asked, a cheeky tone lacing my voice as I squeezed his chest once more before grinding my hips on his crotch, his erection present underneath his clothing barriers.

Morro moved both hands to my hips, his fingers going underneath my shirt and his thumbs rubbing circles to massage my hip bones. 

“I know I do, I know you know it to." Morro let his hands travel up my shirt slowly until it reached my nipples, pinching it, "I also know how bad you want to become undone by me." 

I grabbed a handful of Morro's tank top then yanked him up so his face was just inches away from mine. He cocked a brow and pulled me closer, his arms on the small of my back. I leaned in to kiss him, sighing as if I was on cloud 9.

Morro managed to stand up, while holding me in his arms and walked to the bedroom of our hotel room. Laying me down softly as he walked to the other side of the bed to the night stand, opening the drawers and pulled out a thing or two. Not that I could see it, but assumed it was lube and maybe something else? 

Morro took off his tank top completely, giving his amazing body its full glory, his jeans hanging dangerously low. He then crawled over to lay next to me, propping himself up with his left forearm as he moved his hair away from his eyes. His dark green eyes were visually eating me up. Morro was right, I did want this, but I was afraid though as I'd never have had sex with someone before. I spaced out for a few seconds wondering about it, the thought of it being painful made me want to shy away.

I was snapped back to reality as Morro tilted my chin to look at him, "What's on your mind, Lloyd?" Morro asked as his calm expression no longer present but replaced with a concerned look, "Having second thoughts?" Morro placed a hand on my chest where my heart was, drumming at a fast pace in fear. 

“I'm scared Morro." I drawled out in a voice just above a whisper, my hands shaking restlessly. Morro moved to straddle my stomach, his weight pinning me in place. He grabbed one of my trembling hands and placed it on his chest, allowing me to feel his heartbeat that was also racing. 

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump.

“I'm scared too you know, Lloyd." He says in a soft voice, opposite of his husky voice some time ago, "I know you're afraid to do this with me, and I understand. If you ever need me to stop, tell me to stop."

“Morro.." I whimpered, I shuddered when I felt his hand tighten on mine just slightly. "Lloyd, calm down," Morro called out, "I would like to do this with you, we've been together for a year and a half. I am ready to take the next step if you are as long as you are ready as well."

I nodded in reply, "I'm ready, Morro."

Morro closed the distance once again, his lips nibbling on my bottom lip as a motion to ask to continue further which I agreed to, letting our tongues mingle. I moaned into the kiss, Morro greedily swallowing it as he massaged my stomach and chest while taking off my shirt. Morro moved down and started kissing my stomach then made his way to my nipples, biting and sucking on it until it became sensitive and sore.

“Mo- Morro." I cried out as he switched to my other nipple and did the same to the other one while pinching it the one he gave attention to previously. 

“Say my name, Lloyd. Say it loud." Morro growled at me as his right hand tugged at the waist of my jeans, then slipped his hand in to lightly touch my crotch. Morro kissed me hungrily, then started grazing his teeth against my neck. My sensitive skin sending light shocks through my nerves.

“Morro!" I cried out while dragging the o in his name, my hands gripping the silky bedsheets until my knuckles turned white. 

“Damnit Lloyd, why can't I get enough of you? You're so damn attractive, it's driving me insane." He stopped kissing me and looked down at me, trying to resist letting himself lose control at the beautiful being underneath him. His dark green eyes meeting with my bright green ones, Morro felt a warm feeling seeping to his groin area. 

Morro moved off the bed to take off his jeans and undergarments, his... joystick well erect. He was very well endowed, blessed with not only a very attractive body but a fairly large penis as well. Much larger than my average sized one, making the blood rush to my face again in embarrassment.

I mimicked the motion and took off my remaining clothing, awkwardly at that as my body was more smaller and more feminine shaped compared to Morro. Noticing Morro was staring at me with a curious but lustful gaze. I felt like a small bug being examined under a microscope, making me fall back onto the bed and shrinking into the mattress a bit. 

Morro reached down and grabbed something from the pocket of his jeans, a bottle of lube he took from the nightstand a few minutes ago. What time was it anyways? Checking my phone on the nightstand on my side of the bed, 8:36 pm. I probably should have checked the time so we could have had eaten something first before what we're doing now, not that I was hungry though. 

I was suddenly laid back down on the mattress, my arms pinned above my head and my phone flew to the large pile of pillows. Coming face to face with Morro.

“Look at you, you're so beautiful." Morro said with stars in his eyes as if he were looking at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

“Eh.. don't stare at me you idiot." I replied, knowing my face was very red. I turned my head to the right in hopes my hair would also move to cover my face a bit. 

Morro chuckled at me lightly, letting go of my arms and slide down so his face could become level with my crotch. He slipped his left arm under my right leg and hooked it over his shoulder as his right hand teased my appendage. Thumbing at the head of my dick, give it about a minute until he started to slowly pump it up and down slowly, making me cry out. Gripping the silk sheet with my left hand and my right hand grabbing at his hand hooked around my right leg. He continued, the pace of his hand pumping me quickening a bit as my breathe became labored.

He stopped and I whined at the sudden lack of movement, looking down at Morro as he moved his hand to the base of my dick. His mouth then engulfed my appendage, and it felt unbelievably amazing. My mouth became an o-shape as a silent scream slipped out of my lips at the actions Morro was doing to me. 

Morro's head was bobbing up and down on my dick, his eyes making direct contact with mine. I moved my head back as a moan made its way out, my back arching as he hollowed his cheeks while sucking it. Morro's arm that was wrapped around my left leg disappeared, or so I thought until a I felt something proding my entrance seconds later. 

I sat up halfway in surprise, I wasn't expecting that at all and he had successfully distracted me with that heavenly blow job. Judging by the choking sound at me accidentally deep throating him, I think he didn't see that coming. He moved his mouth off my dick with a lewd pop.

“Settle down, love. I'm just prepping you so it will hurt you less." Morro said plainly as he opened the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers. Feeling two fingers prod my entrance, I grabbed one of the many plushy pillows and rested my head on it, gripping it with a viselike grip as Morro slowly fingered me. 

Biting the pillow to quiet down the moans and mewling sounds I was making, Morro hooked his right arm around my left leg and mounting it over his shoulder as he started to bite and nibble my inner thighs. As he continued, Morro began to move a bit faster and started to make scissor motions with the two fingers inside me while pumping my dick. After I started to loosen up a bit, Morro added another finger inside and continued to finger me.

“Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you are ready, Lloyd." Morro had slowed down his movements and looked at me with an eager gaze, "I don't know about you but I don't think I can hold on much longer." 

I laid there limp as I processed his words flying through my head, panting harshly at the aftermath of being prepped almost to the point of climax but not enough to fully satisfy me at that moment.

I lazily got up, grabbed the pillow I was using and tossed it back to the pile of pillows. I placed my phone on the nightstand and crawled to the center of the bed, laying flat to give Morro a good look at my entire body sprawled out. 

“Morro?" I called out, seeing him still at the edge of the bed waiting for my approval, "Can you... uh.. can you fuck me?" I covered my eyes at the straight-forwardness of what I just said to him.

I heard the fabric of the bedsheets and blankets move until it stopped, a feeling of warmth radiating to my body coming from Morro. Morro made his way between my legs, his legs were bent at the knees and were positioned on each side of my body. My hands were gently pulled away from my eyes to see Morro looking at me with a sweet face that was once in a blue moon sight. He kissed one of my hands inner palm and started to rub circles in it while cupping my cheek with the other hand.

“Breathe, Lloyd. It's going to hurt us both if you don't relax." Morro leaned over so our chests would touch, his sheen of sweat mingling with mine as he positioned his cock to my entrance. Our faces so close, I stared into his beautiful eyes. 

This is it, the moment of truth. The moment I had been waiting for. I cried out in pain as his girth penetrated and stretched me out as he put more and more of his length into me until the base of his length reached my behind. 

“Ow.. it hurts Morro." I felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes at the stinging pain as he slowly but surely managed to put his entire length in me, "Morro!" I gasped as he slowly pulled out. 

“It's okay, Lloyd, relax. It will be okay." Morro slowly went in and out without a reason other than for me to get comfortable and get used to the feeling before he began to really do what was on his mind.

I breathed in as deeply as possible to let my muscles relax from its tight tension. 

“Mo- ah! Morro." I wrapped my arms around him to help me relax a bit as the sheets and blankets weren't helping. I lightly scratched his back where his shoulder blades were as he started to fasten his pace, changing the angle of his hips every now and then. 

He continued this until I moaned louder than usual, "I found it." A cheeky smirk on Morro's face as he continued to hit that sweet spot, his hips rolled into me causing a wet and lewd slapping sound every time he pounded back into me. An awkward but addicting sound that sent shivers up my spine. 

“Lloyd, I don't think I can hold it anymore." Morro says as he wrapped his muscular arms around my abdomen and his hands squeezing my ass, making it seem possible to get a hand-shaped bruise on how tight his grip was. 

“Morro!" I cried out, scratching his back and biting his shoulder, "I- oh! I'm gonna come, Morro.”

“Then come, Lloyd." Morro purred into my ear, making me release the tension that had built up pool onto our stomach and chests. I breathed in and out then winced at the loss of him pulling out his cock, pumping himself to catch his own release. More white ribbons splattered all over my abs and chest.

“I didn't wanna finish in ya." Morro panted, then leaned over to peck a kiss on my nose as I laid there limp on the bed feeling the aftershock of the orgasm as a tingling sensation danced in my nerves. 

My breathing was shaky, I closed my eyes and laid there for a few minutes more to lavish in the afterglow. 

I opened my eyes when Morro nibbled on my chin to get my attention, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it so I could kiss him a few extra seconds before I started feeling sleepy. 

Morro shuffled out of my grip and left to the bathroom, coming back a minute or two later with warm and wet towels. Cleaning up the both of us as I was too exhausted to move anymore for the night. 

After finishing the little cleanup, Morro shuffled both of us in bed so we'd be under the covers. 

“Good night, love." Morro kissed my cheek.

“Good night, Morro." I sighed contently, drifting to sleep blissfully.


End file.
